


G-U-N

by CaseyBenSullivan, weekendgothgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Guns, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank cleans his gun. Mikey watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G-U-N

**Author's Note:**

> For the "guns/blades" kink on our shared [Kink Bingo 2012](http://autumnfox.akrasiac.org/kbingo/2012/cardset1-793.jpg) card.

Frank steps out of the shower, rubbing his hair dry before securing the towel around his waist. He hesitates, thinking; he could get dressed first, but he'd been thinking in the shower about the last time he'd cleaned his gun. It's been longer than he'd like and he'd rather clean the gun first before getting clothes on. Besides, the more he gets to tease Mikey, the better.

He smiles as he wanders into their bedroom, lifting the gun box from the top self of their closet. He remembers Mikey's reaction when he first brought up getting a gun. Mikey wasn't happy, he kept bringing up Jersey and how dangerous it was with all the guns. That was his point too, though. He remembers what it was like not being allowed out because there'd be a mob hit the week before. He remembers the way his mom was scared sometimes, even if she tried not to show it. He wanted the gun - just in case. To protect them. Mikey was way too important, not just to him, but to his brother and Ray too.

Frank runs a hand through messy hair and walks back through the apartment to lay the box and cleaning stuff on the coffee table. He settles on the sofa, with Mikey in the chair by his side, and starts to take the gun apart.

Mikey glances up from his phone when he hears the familiar sound of Frank dissembling his gun to clean it. He tries to act like he's not watching, eyes flicking back to his phone every couple of seconds. Whether he's trying to convince himself or Frank that he's not interested, he's not sure. All he knows is that the gun, the one thing he and Frank have majorly disagreed about in their relationship, is no longer something he fears or feels apprehensive about.

The thing is, when Frank takes apart his gun, the smooth metal glinting under the light of the fan, all Mikey wants to do is watch. He loves to watch the way Frank's fingers move expertly over the different pieces, the faint smell of oil teasing Mikey's senses as Frank caresses the metal parts with a cloth. The warm light plays over Frank's fingers, drawing attention to the bright ink on Frank's fingers as he cleans the bits and pieces in his hands.

Mikey huffs softly and shifts in his chair, staring determinedly at his phone as if that will bring his game of Tetris back into focus. He hasn't even managed to get past level one since Frank came out into the living room with his gun and cleaning supplies.

Frank's lips twitch lightly as he tries not to smile. He's noticed Mikey from the corner of his eye, shifting between watching with open interest and dropping his gaze back to his phone, as if his eyes can't bear to stay on him too long.

Frank licks his lips as he swipes the cloth along the gun barrel suggestively. His mouth twitches again as Mikey moves and stares down hard at his phone. He isn't fooling anyone.

Frank can feel his muscles shift as he focuses completely on the metal in front of him. He cleans every single part, not moving on until he's satisfied that the part's fucking squeaky clean. He doesn't want anything from stopping the gun from working if they ever need it.

There's something mesmerizing about watching Frank clean his gun. It's more than just the sexiness inherent in watching Frank do anything with his hands. The repetitive motion is kind of hypnotic in a way, as calming and meditative as it is suggestive. Mikey's openly watching now, not being obvious about it, but he's not looking away, either. He slides his thumb slowly up and down the touch screen of his phone, locking and unlocking the display as he unconsciously imitates the back-and-forth rhythm of Frank's hands.

Frank bites his lip as he strokes over the gun one last time. He takes off any last marks and dirt before putting the cloth to one side and slowly piecing the weapon back together. He moves slowly but methodically, fitting the gun back together in his head as if were a puzzle. Eventually it's whole again and he looks up and over at Mikey, catching him watching. He rubs his thumb over the barrel again with a smirk.

Heat flares in Mikey's cheeks when Frank catches him looking. When Frank fucking smirks, the way Gee coaxed him to do in that fucking Danger Days video, along with that ridiculous wink.

Okay, so maybe it gets to Mikey every time, and maybe he sort of likes it when Frank exploits his weaknesses like that. Likes how it shows that Frank pays attention to the things that get to him, the little details that work toward getting him off. Frank Iero is a master of foreplay, not that Mikey would never admit to it out loud. He lets out a snort instead, and goes back to randomly tapping the touchscreen on his phone. Fucking Frank. One day Mikey's going to figure out how to make _his_ knees go weak. One of these fucking days.

Frank chuckles and puts the cleaning stuff back in their box. He hesitates for a moment before shifting on the couch, his legs pointing towards Mikey and teases his towel up to mid thigh. Settling back he strokes over the gun lightly with his thumb as he murmurs, "Mikey..."

Mikey lifts his gaze slowly, then closes his eyes for a few seconds, giving himself a chance to compose himself. Fuck, how did he get this lucky - he and Frank have been together for fucking _years_ , and lived together for almost half of that, but Frank's still fucking gorgeous and the sight of him is still fucking titillating.

When Mikey opens his eyes again, he takes the time to run his gaze over Frank from head to toe and then back up to the middle of his thigh where towel meets skin, taking in the pale patch of skin, one of the few places on Frank's body where he's not covered with tattoos.

His gaze is hot by the time he meets Frank's eyes, phone resting on his knee, forgotten, his mouth dry. Mikey licks his lips to wet them and watches Frank's eyes flicker down to follow the motion, just the way Mikey would do if Frank were to lick his lips right now. Mikey's cheeks heat up again, his whole body tuning into Frank now, but he doesn't look away.

"Yeah," he says, almost a question, and clears his throat when he hears how rough his voice is. "Yeah?"

Frank smiles, slowing his fingers on the gun, just a tantalizing trail as he smirks and raises an eyebrow. "What do you think, Mikes?"

His heartbeat quickens with the heat of Mikey's gaze on him. Hell, it almost feels like a physical touch, and Frank fucking loves that about Mikey. He loves being able to capture and hold Mikey's attention with the smallest things.

"Pffft." Mikey's not about to let Frank win so easily. He knows Frank's just doing this to seduce him, fucking cleaning his gun in the living room. Jerk. "I think you're full of yourself."

Mikey breaks their eye contact, leaning away to put his phone on the side table where it won't get dropped on the floor later. Just in case he ends up getting up or something. He wants to move, wants to climb over Frank and press him down into the couch, pin him by his wrists and kiss all the fucking smugness out of Frank's expression. There's not much there anymore, Frank obviously getting as turned on as Mikey is, which is the one saving grace of this situation.

Frank always manages to end up seducing himself when he sets out to seduce Mikey. It's a good thing too, because Mikey's no good at seduction. Mikey tries sometimes, only to end up making a fool of himself. He's still socially awkward for the most part, even with Frank, who's been his partner for years.

Mikey scratches at his jaw, slight stubble catching under his fingertips with the motion. He sighs softly before sliding his eyes back over to Frank, who's as fucking gorgeous as ever. Mikey turns a little toward him.

"Done cleaning your gun?"

Frank tilts the gun this way and that, dragging his thumb one last time over the barrel before smiling, satisfied. He looks up and nods, licking his lips slowly. "Yeah, this baby has had the full workover." He chuckles at the lameness of his words but he knows it'll get a reaction from Mikey so he doesn't much care. He leans forward, towel stretching tighter over his lap and showing off his cock. He's starting to get hard already but he pretends not to notice as he holds the gun flat in his hands and shows it to Mikey.

"What do you think baby?"

Mikey glances between the gun in Frank's hands and Frank's hands themselves, eyes tracing the long, talented fingers he knows so well and the ink that adorns them. A response comes into his head and he hesitates a second, but in the end, he says it. Shit, Frank doesn't care if he's a dork. They both are.

"Nice job," Mikey murmurs, rubbing his hands down his thighs. His palms are sweating just a little, his cock hardening (more) in his boxers. It's still light outside, but suddenly he doesn't care about that. It's not like they haven't fucked in the daylight before, and besides, by now it's dusk. "Think I got a gun that could use some cleaning too."

Frank bites his lip as he laughs a little, raising an eyebrow as he murmurs, "Oh yeah? Is it big?"

He bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing. Mikey started it and he is more than willing to indulge him. His eyes trace along Mikey's body, watching his hands drag against denim nervously and how it brings attention to the bulge in his pants. God, he loves Mikey, and the way he's sexy without even realizing it.

He shifts forward more, towel inching higher and the knot loosening as he slides over the material. He pulls the gun back to slide the side of the weapon down his chest, making a show of feeling the still cool metal against his warm skin.

Fuck.

"Getting bigger," Mikey murmurs. He doesn't bother to pretend he's not enjoying the little show Frank is putting on. Part of him wants Frank to just get on his knees right now and suck him off, but Mikey really likes hearing the shit that comes out of Frank's smart-ass mouth during sex. Mikey's not much of a talker, but Frank is, and he comes up with the hottest stuff sometimes. And his voice, shit. Especially when it gets all grainy and hoarse when Frank's getting close.

Mikey clears his throat, rubbing his hands harder along his thighs. It's getting more and more difficult to ignore his cock, but he's fascinated by the sight Frank makes in his skimpy towel and the shine of clean metal against his lightly tanned skin. More than anything, Mikey wants Frank's hand around his cock, Frank's weight in his lap, and Frank's lips against his own. Mikey groans softly, biting the inside of his cheek. Not yet. He's still hoping that Frank will initiate physical contact so that Mikey doesn't have to be the one to cave and move.

Frank smiles, watching Mikey closely. He curls a hand in his towel and drags it up so it just covers him, ignoring his cock even as he grips the towel and works the rapidly warming metal along his skin for Mikey to watch.

He swallows. "Yeah? I like that. I like a big gun in my hands, it makes me feel so good." His voice is shredded, like he smoked a pack of cigarettes and downed a few shots of whiskey, but it's warm and slips easily from his lips. If Frank was even a little like himself he'd be a little embarrassed by his words, but he wouldn't ever take them back. He's said a hell of a lot worse, and mostly to Mikey, anyway. Mikey loves it, and he wouldn't keep that from him.

Frank licks his lips before pressing the warm metal to them and licking along the barrel slowly. It tastes gross (of course) but he could care less when he sees the effect it has on Mikey.

"Fuck," Mikey hisses. He'd call Frank a tease, except that he knows full well that Frank intends to carry through with the promises his actions make. It's only now that he realizes he's sitting on the edge of his seat, watching Frank intensely. "Fuck, get your ass over here, Iero. Before I do something about it."

Frank laughs and drags the gun down over his chest and stomach, slowing as he goes over his cock and thighs before placing the gun on the table. He tugs the knot looser as he murmurs, "What took you so long, Way?"

He stands and lets his towel flutter down to the floor, settling around his feet. He stretches, putting on a show before slipping onto Mikey's lap, kissing at his stubbled jaw. He doesn't give a fuck if he gets stubble burn, he just wants to taste Mikey now.

Mikey just mutters "Fuck yes" and drags his hands down Frank's back, soft and still a little wet from the shower. When he reaches Frank's ass, he gets a good hold, gripping Frank's ass cheeks and digging his nails in, arching his neck to encourage Frank to kiss and nip a little lower. He fucking loves necking with Frank, even if he's too self-conscious to let it get to the point of hickeys.

Frank hums happily against Mikey's neck, letting his teeth scrape over his warm skin in appreciation. He sucks, licks and nips along the long pale neck and jaw, turning his lover on more and more.

"Where's this _big_ weapon of yours, baby? I think I should clean it for you now." Frank looks down at Mikey and God, he looks stunning like this, slumped against the chair.

Mikey squeezes Frank's ass hard, huffing appreciatively at his boyfriend's comment. His pants feel especially snug against his cock right now, and he's a little reluctant to relieve the pressure. He's a little afraid he might pop off if he so much as lowers his zipper.

"Think you should too," Mikey says with a grunt. He nuzzles Frank's neck and then bares his teeth, biting down for a few seconds before scraping his teeth hard along the tendon of his lover's neck. He pulls Frank down into his lap as he thrusts up with his hips, teasing himself more than anything else. "Bet you can find it without much help."

Frank makes a show of widening his eyes as Mikey thrusts against him. He nods and trails a hand over Mikey's chest, thumbing his nipple.

"I bet I can too, baby, God." He leans over to kiss Mikey hard before sliding off Mikey's lap and kneeling on the floor. Slowly, Frank drags his hands up Mikey's thighs to cup his crotch. He moans appreciatively and licks his lips. "Fuck, if it's as big as it feels..." He trails off deliberately and reaches up to undo Mikey's jeans and pull them down with his boxers, shoving them under Mikey's balls before gasping. He knows it'd be cheesy and shitty if anyone else saw them, but for Mikey, this turns him on more than anything and Frank is perfectly happy with that.

He bites his lip and runs a finger lightly along Mikey's cock. "Holy shit, that _is_ a big gun, baby. I know it's going to feel awesome holding it."

He keeps his eyes on Mikey's as he circles his hand into a fist and grips the base of Mikey's cock firmly, eyes still on Mikey's he leans down to lick at the head of his cock.

At first, all Mikey can do is bite down on his lip and groan. Frank's so fucking hot like this, but more than how he looks, Mikey gets so turned on by the way Frank makes him feel and the way he sounds.

"Fuck," Mikey hisses, realizing his head has tilted back and he's gripping the arms of the chair. Frank always does this to him, finds that one spot that needs to be touched and does it just right. Mikey groans.

"Mmm, it's so responsive too! How did it get so dirty? I'll have to clean it very thoroughly..." Frank squeezes Mikey's cock as he licks over the head and crown thoroughly, moaning as he does. He can feel his own cock, hot and hard between his legs and aching to be touched.

Mikey groans a little, but for a different reason this time. Frank can just be so fucking corny sometimes.

He reaches down to slide his fingers through Frank's hair, tugging up to get Frank's attention as he looks down at his boyfriend. "That's enough," he mutters with a raised eyebrow, but despite his protests, he's on the verge of laughing. Damn, it's good to be with someone he can laugh with, even when he's super turned on and Frank is making really bad dirty talk. "Fuck, Frank."

Frank giggles around Mikey's cock before pulling back to nuzzle against it as he speaks. "Aww, just because you're jealous that I was so good at it." He grins up at Mikey, glad that he's having fun before adding "Besides, you started it."

Mikey shrugs; Frank has a point. Right now, he just wants to get back to his blowjob.

"You started it with your gun," he mutters, letting his head drop back as he remembers the image of Frank caressing the metal in his hands, and later running the barrel of the gun down his chest. They really should do gunplay sometime, but maybe not with the real gun. They could get a fake one, or maybe just make sure it wasn't loaded first. He'd love to drag the gun across Frank's skin, see his reaction to the cool metal, slide the weapon along Frank's cock. Watch him twitch. "Fuckin'... too sexy for your own good."

Frank laughs and kisses along Mikey's shaft to his thigh. "Can I have that in writing?" He squeezes again and blows against Mikey's wet cock, watching the precome gathering at the tip. "Wish I could see you play like I did." Frank settles more comfortably on his knees and licks along Mikey's cock.

Mikey groans deeply and tries to spread his legs, but he can't since Frank has his thighs trapped by the waist of his jeans. He squirms, frustrated, pulling harder on Frank's hair. He's so fucking turned on and he just wants to open his body up to it. Unfortunately his brain isn't in a place to figure how he can accomplish that right now.

Frank can guess what's frustrating Mikey. He shushes him softly as he pulls back, tugging Mikey's jeans and underwear all the way off, trailing kisses over Mikey's skin before slipping back between his legs. He licks the pre-come that's all but dripping from Mikey now and sucks him into his mouth.

"Yeah, fuck yeah," Mikey pants, slouching lower in the chair to spread his knees farther apart, urging Frank on with his moans and his hands in Frank's hair. Sometimes in these moments Mikey has a flashback to the first time he saw Frank like this, on his knees with his face in someone's crotch and a guy's hand in his hair, and how hot he thought it was even though it was his fucking brother holding Frank down like that. That was back when he'd had a crush on Frank, but he hadn't been in love with him yet, or even in lust, not until that very moment. It was that first time seeing Frank go down onstage that made Mikey realize he wanted him, wanted to fuck Frank's face the way Gerard was pretending to do.

Mikey comes back to the present where his hands are the ones in Frank's hair and his cock is the one in Frank's mouth, and he gasps, clenching his fingers in the dark strands of Frank's hair. It's hard to believe there was ever a time he couldn't have this, even as it's hard to believe that he actually does have it now - Frank's talented fingers curled around his cock, holding on just hard enough, his mouth warm and wet around the head as his tongue laps at the tip, drawing even more fluid out of his throbbing cock. Mikey groans, flexing his hand against Frank's skull, all the arousal that has built up over the last half hour gathering and pooling in his groin, tightening his balls. He's on a wire's edge, ready to go at any second. Just not yet. Not yet. Not quite. So close but fuck, riding the edge is like feeling electricity crackling through his veins, heightening every sensation and then some.

Frank doesn't stop moving and working Mikey's cock as he slides his free hand over Mikey's balls. He knows how close Mikey is, he can feel it in the way his thighs have tensed and the way he's holding onto his hair. God, he loves having Mikey like this, so close and desperate. He's so fucking glad he has this, has Mikey under him. He swallows hard with Mikey's cock still in his mouth and realizes that he honestly can't remember the last time he felt this good, this happy blowing someone.

Mikey actually whimpers when Frank cups his balls, the warm touch _finally_ putting him over the edge. Then Frank's mouth, his fucking throat, tightens around him, and Mikey lets out a choked sob, his orgasm hitting him so hard that he practically sees stars.

Fuck, fuck! Frank pulls back a little and swallows Mikey down. He can feel his throat working and holy shit, he's sure Mikey's coming more than usual. Eventually he pulls back and swipes his thumb over his mouth, collecting the come that he couldn't quite swallow.

"Oh my god," Mikey says weakly, slumping back in his seat. Sex with Frank is always good, but it isn't always this intense and amazing. He can't see Frank right now, but he doesn't want to open his eyes, so he pulls half-heartedly at Frank's hair and hopes he'll get the hint to come up to his level so he can taste him.

Frank laughs and shoves his thumb into Mikey's mouth to suck while he gets up and slips back onto Mikey's lap. His cock slaps wetly against Mikey's stomach and he groans when Mikey's tongue slides over the pad of his thumb.

"Fuck, Mikes."

Mikey slides his tongue over Frank's thumb, sucking hungrily at the barely salty skin and trying in vain to make his mouth feel full. He moans, almost whines, his eyes heavy-lidded and even though his cock is spent, he still wants Frank, still wants to make him feel as good as Frank did for him.

Frank fucking moans, pulling his thumb out of Mikey's mouth with a _pop_ and grabs hold of Mikey's face. "Please, Mikey. Shit, I need you."

Mikey whines briefly at the loss of Frank's thumb, but doesn't waste any time in correcting the matter. He gets his hands on Frank's ass in an instant, pulling him up until his cock is right in Mikey's face. Mikey lets out a shuddery groan and starts mouthing at the base of Frank's cock, right where his shaft and balls meet. Fuck, he tastes so fucking good here, salty and musky and missing the hint of soap that's on the rest of Frank's skin. Mikey fucking loves getting a taste of those hard-to-reach places, where Frank tastes the most like Frank.

Frank tightens his grip on Mikey's shoulders as his breath catches. Fuck, he's so close already. If this was anyone but Mikey he'd be embarrassed.

He moans and thrusts against Mikey shallowly, hoping that he'll get the hint.

Mikey sucks sloppily at Frank's balls and then his cock, kissing up the shaft until he can take the head in his mouth and moan happily at the taste. No matter what else they do, this will always be one of his favorites, having Frank in his mouth and making him pant and moan.

Frank's head tips back as his breath quickens and he slides a hand from Mikey's shoulder into his hair.

"God, I fucking love your mouth baby." His hips make an abortive thrust and he whines with need. He is so turned on. He feels tense and stretched too far, like a guitar string just waiting to snap. His skin feels tight and hot and his blood sings in his veins. He's pretty fucking certain he's only ever felt like this with one other person and that was faked on stage with Mikey's brother.

Fuckin' Ways.

Mikey moans appreciatively, but doesn't take his mouth off Frank's cock. He's enjoying himself too much to stop. He sucks as hard as he can, hollowing his cheeks, letting Frank's cock fill his mouth the way nothing else ever could.

He holds onto Frank's hips, stilling him until Frank gets the idea and stays still without his help. Then Mikey winds one arm around Frank's legs to hold him up, just under his ass, and reaches between Frank's legs with his other hand to start playing with his balls, tugging on them, weighing them in his hand. Frank's balls are fucking tight, his cock hard and thick in Mikey's mouth. He can tell Frank's fucking close and he encourages him to come, gently squeezing Frank's balls as he moans around Frank's cock, letting the vibrations build up around the heated flesh.

Frank's done then. He falls apart in Mikey's hands, coming hard, gripping onto Mikey's hair and shoulders tight, groaning and fucking shaking with the intensity of it.

The current position puts them in a really good position for Mikey to swallow around Frank as he comes. Unfortunately, the position is _so_ good that Mikey barely gets to taste Frank's jizz at all, but Mikey knows it'll feel that much better for Frank this way. He hums happily with that knowledge, doing everything he can to draw out Frank's orgasm and make it amazing for him, pulling back and wrapping both his arms around Frank once Frank is finally done and shaking and sinking down into Mikey's lap, dazed. Mikey kisses Frank gently but thoroughly, holding onto him throughout the kiss so that Frank doesn't have to worry about holding himself up. It's just him kissing Frank and Frank recovering, all but melted in Mikey's arms.

Frank's half slumped against Mikey, his lips working against Mikey's slowly. Fuck. He's so glad that he decided to clean his gun in front of Mikey.

Eventually his heart slows and his breathing returns to normal, despite barely leaving Mikey's lips and mouth.

He doesn't know what he did before Mikey. He isn't sure he can even _remember_ life without him, or at least, he doesn't want to.

"That was..." Mikey trails off, unable to finish the sentence. He doesn't know how without it sounding trite. Intense, amazing, perfect? None of that even compares to how Mikey feels right now.

Instead, he trails his fingers across Frank's back, sliding through sweat that wasn't there before. Mikey sighs heavily, happy. He feels sated, so much more than sex usually makes him feel.

"I know." Frank nuzzles against Mikey's cheek with a happy sigh before making a face. "I'm gonna have to shower again now." He chuckles though and scrapes his teeth along Mikey's jaw and nips at Mikey's lips, murmuring, "Unless you plan on doing some more?"

Mikey laughs softly. "I'm not as young as I used to be, Iero. You might as well go take that shower now." He pauses to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe I can watch."

Frank grins as he slips from Mikey's lap before holding out his hand to Mikey. "Yeah..." He licks his lips and adds in a low voice, "or maybe you can join me. I mean, you'll need to shower too..." 

Frank wiggles his eyebrows as he pulls Mikey up.

Mikey makes a face. "I just showered two days ago." That's actually true. Still, he's pretty sure Frank can convince him to get in the shower again this week. Frank can be pretty convincing, especially after they've given each other orgasms.

"Come on baby, you know you like it when we shower together." Frank kisses Mikey hard and whispers against his ear, "Maybe we can see if I can make you young again."

Mikey laughs. Nobody but Frank could sweet-talk him like that and be successful at it. He feels lazy and relaxed, and more than willing to go along with Frank's underhanded seduction tactics. "Okay, but you owe me one."

For once, a shower doesn't sound so bad.


End file.
